


To Die, To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

by Hartwin_Casualty (Cody_Thomas)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Depression, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Forgive me Fandom for I have Sinned, Gender Dysphoria, Glimmer of hope at the end, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I am an angst monster, I live off of your tears, I made all my betas cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Psychological Trauma, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, You will probably cry too, but not happy, have tissues ready, implied child endangerment; but it doesn't happen, learning from past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Hartwin_Casualty
Summary: This is the long awaited Angst Ridden Ending to Futuredescending's lovely story 'But many times, we were happy too.' Read that first or much of this will not make sense for you. Deviates directly after the cell phone incident and heads straight into The Mountain Of Angst at ramming speed.





	To Die, To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but many times, we were happy too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502123) by [futuredescending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuredescending/pseuds/futuredescending). 



> futuredescending wrote their dark and lovely story based on a prompt I made, and I loved it. And then my brain, being an evil bastard, went 'But what if we made it Sad?' So I did, and then later it went 'Can we make it MORE sad?' and I did, and while doing so my angst demon just took over with an evil cackle, and finished it with my beta cursing my name. 
> 
> So like I'm a year late and didn't bring starbucks, but I do bring tissues. Get tissues, you will most likely need them. A blanket, and comfort fic is probably a good idea too.

Eggsy had had enough. He'd tried, he really had, but he couldn't take another minute of the nightmare world he was now trapped in. Not just everything, EVERYTHING that was fucked up about his body now, but also his gilded cage, and society's prison. He'd been preparing for it for ages if he was being honest with himself. Eggsy hadn't thought he would ever actually DO it, but the comforting thought that he _could_ escape at any time, that's what had gotten him through to this point. But no more. He couldn't take another day more. He had to be free again, no matter the cost. He poured himself a large tumbler of the best whiskey Harry owned and went upstairs, logged into the house's private server in Harry’s office, and turned on the webcam.

He sat in silence remembering all the horrors that had brought him to this point. The dart in his neck on his last mission, the unexpected and unwelcome heat, the gang rape, the surprise seduction of Harry Hart, the bite... losing everything dear to him over the next two weeks. His dream job, the respect and friendship of all of his colleagues, his rights, his status in society, even his own body. He wasn't even legally considered a person anymore. Just stamp ‘Omega, property of Harry fucking Hart’ on his ass to make it official. And he'd also found out he was pregnant. Which was so fucked up and so far from okay that he still couldn't deal with it even though he'd given birth months ago. The nightmares of his life now were a constant thing he couldn't wake up from and he couldn't even remember what being happy fucking felt like.

He knew that he _had_ been happy once, he remembered how he’d felt the time when Harry bloody Hart had swooped back into his life and promised him the world could be his if he wanted it.

He remembers sitting in this very office, on the other side of this very desk after reaching the final two candidates in the trial, going over Harry’s exploits hidden in the form of articles of The Sun. He and Harry had stayed up almost all night talking, nothing important, just talking, learning about each other. Eggsy doesn't think he had stopped smiling all night.

That was when Eggsy had realized that he was in deep. That was when he had dared to hope and dream that after he passed the final test, then maybe, just maybe, he and Harry could start something. The promise had hung heavy and unsaid between them, he knew that if Harry had made a move then, he wouldn’t have even tried to stop him. Eggsy is honest enough with himself to admit that he would have happily gone along and been seduced, and a part of him wishes that that was how it had all worked out in the end, because then maybe… Eggsy shook his head. No use thinking on that now, that ship had long since sailed.

He cleared his throat, shifted a bit in the seat, trying to get his words right, and then went ahead and pressed the ‘record’ button.

“I, I need to say some things to you Harry, but you're never fucking home anymore, and when you are you never fucking talk to me because you can't see me as a person anymore. You don't see the kid you saved, the one you made believe could do anything if he was just willing to change. I did change, twice. I changed and it was great, and then I changed without my consent and it has been the fucking worst thing that has ever happened to me.”

He licked his lips and swirled the glass, watching the amber liquid slightly coat the glass while he tried to pull his thoughts together coherently.

“You don’t see ME anymore. You don't see the man who with just two allies fucking saved most of the world that only lost point zero zero two percent of its population instead of the ninety to ninety five percent Valentine had wanted. I had been one of the best agents Kingsman had ever had, and I had been so fucking happy Harry. You don't see any of that anymore. Now I'm just your fucking Omega bitch, your brood mare, a _thing_ you own. You have made it abundantly clear that you no longer give a single shit about me. Hell you care more about the damn dog in the loo than me at this point I'll bet, and the dog’s fucking dead.

The point is, I'm done Harry. I can't stay in this gilded prison anymore, I can't live like this. I hate EVERYTHING about my life and what I've fucking become because of those sick **_fucks_ **. I hate not having friends or family, not even a mate who gives a shit about me beyond the fucking parasites that were growing inside me. You don’t even want them cause they’re yours, you just love the idea of me being pregnant. Because you and I both know there's not a single guarantee they are yours. I was dazed and hurt and I lost count after twelve, and that was before you even showed up, and who the fuck knows how many had me before I woke up. I wish you’d have been merciful, I wish you’d have killed me that day.

I'm pretty sure one of them ain't yours, but you don't even know that since you've been gone for five fucking months because you are a cowardly shit. You haven't even laid eyes on them. You don't even know or care that there were three of them, two boys and a girl. I named them because I had to, but I hate them. I hate them so much I wouldn't have even brought them home with me given half the choice. But even that's not my decision anymore, it's yours. I’m not fucking ALLOWED to reject them, even though I do, and you undoubtedly will, so why the fuck should I even try? Can’t even let some other fucker who wants kids adopt them without you declaring that you’re unable to imprint on them. So come back and either kill them, or ship them off, or keep them, I don’t care. I don’t want them, they aren’t MINE. Nothing in this whole world is mine anymore. I HATE them. I hate them to the point I can't even look at them without wanting to throw up or scream. They are the shackles and collar strangling me into this fucked up existence, as much as you are.

I almost tossed one of them against the fucking wall when he wouldn’t stop screaming, and I didn’t even care. I still don’t care. I thought about drowning them or breaking their necks, turning on the gas and letting us all slowly suffocate, or just create a spark...I could burn my O-veil...there’s a thought. Thought about hanging myself from the stairs, maybe mixing bleach and ammonia. Killed by cleaning products, that’d be ironic. I’m a trained assassin who can list off over three hundred ways of killing people, trapped in a fucking house I hate, by myself, with nothing to do but listen to three screaming babies I never wanted, and still don’t, and I run through that list a dozen times a day. Knives, fire, electrocution, blunt force trauma, hanging, drowning, poisoning, gas, hell I can still build a bomb with the medkit and a few ingredients from the kitchen. You gotta love chemistry. Even a few of the plants in the garden are poisonous enough to do the trick. There are so many ways to die in this house, ninety-three actually, I’ve counted, but not a single way to live.

You wanna know the worst part though? I loved you Harry. Before all of this shit hit the fucking fan I was head over heels, ten million percent, to the moon and back, in fucking **_love_ ** with you. I would have done anything, ANYTHING to make you proud of me, to make you happy, I would have literally murdered someone if it would make you smile at me like I was worth something to you like you sometimes did. We could have been brilliant together Harry, running all over saving the world, then sharing kisses that were tinged with gunpowder and scotch when we got home. I could surprise you one day with another dog just so I could watch you melt from the cuteness. And they could have been enough because when would we have time to raise kids while saving the world? Or we could have adopted or used a surrogate if you REALLY wanted them for yourself.

There were so many possibilities for us in that future, you have no idea how much I miss it. We would have been happy and equals, and it could have worked, I know it could, because it would have been our choice and we would have built it up ourselves. Everything is different when it’s your own choice. It’s been a year and it still feels like a fucking cruel joke. Like the universe just decided to take everything I had ever wanted and go ‘okay, get to be with Harry forever in his eccentrically quaint little house and raise a family’ and then twist it, deform it until something I would have killed to get while I was a Beta, was literally a nightmare I couldn’t even imagine as an Omega.

I loved you, and I could tell, you had loved me too. We didn’t say anything, and that’s the greatest tragedy, because I think if we had been in love, if we’d had something to stand on, we might have made it through. Not unscathed, but I could have dealt, because it would have been something those fuckers in the lab couldn’t take away, something I knew was true. I could believe the words coming out of your mouth as more than just placating your silly and stupid Omega. God I fucking hate that word. I really think this is what it feels like to go insane. I’m a stranger in my own body now, I can’t recognise a single fucking thing about myself when I look in the mirror. I feel like I’m possessing a stranger who bears a passing resemblance to me. I don’t care what those fuckers did to my biology, I’m a fucking Beta, I don’t care what fucking hormonal cocktails they made start swirling through my brain, I know what I am. I’m one of the best damn agents Kingsman has had since you, I killed Arthur, I saved the world, I’m a fucking hero, I like cheese and pickle sandwiches, cheap lager, Adidas, fast cars, and corny old love stories. I loved you, and that’s all gone now.

I got burned away to ashes by a fucking experimental drug in a fucking demented mad science lab, and I don’t know, maybe I never got off of that blood soaked floor. Maybe they killed me, maybe my head got slammed against the cement one too many times and I’m lying in a coma and this is all just some fucked up nightmare I can’t wake up from. Maybe I’m already dead, it sure feels like it.

Nightmare or reality though, I wasn’t coping with the changes, I never did, you know that. I still feel like a bird with it’s wings cut off, shoved into a cage broken and bleeding, then told to sing because the cage is pretty. Fuck that. Life sucked so hard, but that day in the shop when I had tried to bring you your fucking mobile and it all went tits up, that was the turning point. Yeah I had been a mouthy little shit, and yeah all of it was true, but still, I never thought you would actually hit me. I thought that was the one thing I’d be spared, that no matter how angry we got at each other, that I was safe to tell you how I felt and not be punished for it. That single slap across my face… gods the coppers had already done it to me and I didn’t care, but YOU, having you backhand me to shut me up… I think you knew that was my tipping point, that was my ultimate nightmare become reality after how I had grown up. You turned so pale… what did you see in my eyes that made you look that scared? I haven’t seen you since that day, haven’t heard a single word from you, not even an apology. You turned away and clenched your fist and I ran down to the shop and grabbed some clothes and came back to my fucking gilded cage and you flew off to fuck only knows where on your long term mission.

Now you’ll have to come back, or maybe you’ll just have someone else deal with the little banshee hell spawn, since I won’t be around anymore. Maybe they’ll starve before you ever find out. Who knows. Don’t know, don’t care. God I miss Roxy, maybe, heh, nah, best not to get my hopes up on that point, I know, and we’ve said our goodbyes already. Hope it’s a better place than this, really that’s all I can hope for anymore. I just wish that I wasn’t alone right now. But there’s no fixing this. I’m so sick of being alone and scared and- yeah, I’m just done.”

Eggsy raised his glass in salute to the camera. “Cheers Harry, and happy trails.” He drained it in one swig, then smiled at the camera. “You always did buy the good stuff, didn’t ya?” He reached into his pocket, pulled out something, but kept it out of view. “Ninety-three ways to die in this house, but in the end-” He raised his hand, showing off the Kingsman pen, the trigger already primed “Figured this one was best. Lifted it off of Dagonet down in the shop that day. I was so pissed at you, accusing me of putting the parasites in danger and well, I couldn’t stop myself. Now they’re no longer in danger from me, and I figure Kingsman got me into this shit, they’re going to help get me out of it. I ain’t gonna fake it like you did though. Real deal, look away if you want to, image ain’t gonna change. Bye Harry. I loved you.” And he clicked the trigger down.

Eggsy didn’t know it, but he wasn’t alone. Merlin was there the whole time, from the time he turned on the computer. He could have mobilized help immediately, but had plausible deniability about Eggsy’s intentions up until Eggsy had showed the pen. He could just as easily say he thought Eggsy was trying to run away. He had moved the protection detail closer to the house half an hour ago, saying Eggsy was restless today, and might try leaving, then went back to work as usual. Mostly.

A minimized feed of Eggsy was pulled up in whatever window he was working in, the boy right in his ear as he ranted all the pent up frustrations he’d been holding onto. Everything going on on Harry’s computer was recorded to Merlin’s own personal servers, to help blow the lid off this entire conspiracy.

It was a small betrayal to Harry, but Eggsy hadn’t deserved any of what was happening to him, and he couldn’t in good conscience force him to live like that anymore, it was cruel. He had tried everything he could do to help, but wasn’t allowed, and watching someone so dear to him be tortured day after day by his own mind and body was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to watch. So to go out on one’s own terms after everything he’d been through, well, Merlin respected that choice, especially since it was the last one Eggsy was able to make for himself and there was no other way out. Eggsy was his friend, and he owed him that much after everything he had been forced to take away from the lad. It wasn’t easy to watch it happen, gods no, part of him desperately wanted to stop him, but what was the point if nothing else would change except even more restrictions being placed on a young man who was already trapped and desperate? He had been on the line with every agent who had ever fallen in the line of duty, he’d be here too, even if Eggsy didn’t know.

He gave out consistent orders on each of the observable missions asking for check ins and updates so the times on the records matched. He was busy working after all, he was not Harry’s personal guard on Eggsy. If Harry wanted him monitored 24/7 he should have installed cameras and done it himself. Besides, Eggsy was supposed to be safe in Harry’s house. The second Eggsy said  “Bye Harry.” Merlin pretended to finally check back in and see what was happening.

“What the-? Shit! Tower team Mobilize! Mobilize! He got a Kingsman pen from somewhere! Get in that house now! Check the babies! They might be compromised too! What the hell are you doing Eggsy… No. come on lad, not like this, don’t go out like this. Will you get in that fucking HOUSE?! Break the door down if you have to!”

But Merlin knew just how much of a veritable fortress Harry’s innocuous little house was, how much of a tower Eggsy was truly kept in. There was no way they were getting there in time. It took twenty-two seconds for Eggsy to die, it took two minutes twenty four seconds for the agents to get to Eggsy. Two minutes too late, Merlin never looked away, and before Eggsy passed Merlin clicked on the mic so he could hear him. “I’m here lad, I’m here, you are not alone. I’m so sorry we failed you.”

Eggsy gave a small wan smile “Ta Merlin.” and then he was gone. Cheeky thing probably figured out he’d been there the whole time. He was glad he’d known. He waited for the team to get in and confirm Eggsy’s death, they tried both the antidote and resuscitation to no effect before saying “Goodbye Eggsy.” Before clicking off the mic and allowing himself to cry for his friend and the loss of such brilliant talent. The babies were in the nursery, perfectly clean, healthy, and well fed, the white noise machine of ocean waves still going softly while they had been down for a nap, woken and now screaming from the noise and foreign smells of the intruders.

The children were brought to headquarters, along with Eggsy’s body. Medical checked the babies over, and Merlin ordered a DNA match of the children to Harry as well.

“Galahad, immediate status update needed, acquire a safe location.”

It took over an hour before he heard his friend in his ear.

“Galahad reporting. Merlin, do you copy?”

“I copy Galahad, proceed.”

“Mission is proceeding as planned. It has been extremely quiet for the last week. A rival attack might be imminent, but otherwise, no news to report.”

“Good. How fast can you finish and get back?”

“Depends on how much damage you want me to do.”

“I don’t care, you just need to get home Galahad, you put it off too long.”

“I don’t want to come home Merlin. I can’t face him, not after what I did. He’ll never forgive me for it, that’s the one line I shouldn’t have crossed and I did. He was _afraid_ of me Merlin. Besides, he doesn’t want me, we lost that chance. So it’s better for me to just stay out in the world doing some good.”

“‘Sigh’... Just for the record, I’ll have you know that I am _thoroughly_ sick of giving my closest friends bad and life altering news. Y ou’re not _listening_ to me Galahad. I said you put it off too long, it’s too late, he’s _gone_.”

“He-he ran away? With the pups? WHERE?!”

“No, Harry, he didn’t run away, and the bairns are fine, they are here in headquarters with me, he- ‘sigh’ no, it’s no good, I can’t fucking say it right now. ... _But Lancelot mused a little space, he said, ‘She has a lovely face; God in his mercy lend her grace, The Lady of Shalott_.’

“No. Shit. NO! How?!”

“He lifted a pen off Dagonet that day in the shop apparently. The bairns are fine, doesn’t seem like Eggsy imprinted on them at all, they don’t even notice he’s gone. You aren’t imprinted on them either. We’re running DNA tests, apparently he suspected they weren’t yours. If they aren’t, well, I have it handled. Finish quick, I don’t care what you do, just don’t come back angry. Come home, maybe get to meet your kids before you grieve. It’s over now, everything from here on in is fall out. He left you a video note. Do you want to see?”

“Maybe send it to my tablet once I’m airborne, I can’t… no I can’t deal with this now. I’ll contact for transport. Galahad out.”

“Stay safe. Merlin, over and out.”

It was a lot harder to tell Roxanne and knowingly break her heart. He warned her ahead of time what was on the file he sent, but she still broke down crying uncontrollably. She had hoped, that somehow, someway, she could have eventually saved Eggsy, but honestly Merlin was shocked that the lad had lasted as long as he had.

He had seen practically since Eggsy left medical with the babies that he had classic textbook cases of depression, anxiety, postpartum disorder, and gender dysphoria. He had even made comments about nearly all of his symptoms to the doctors repeatedly, who had brushed aside all of Eggsy’s concerns with a patronizing smile and a pat on the hand. Without Harry there to advocate for him and demand treatment, the doctors just brushed him off since Omegas were considered incapable of handling their own medical care and decisions about their health. Not to mention the drugs would have impeded Eggsy from breast feeding, which was considered not in the best interests of the children. It had been downright irresponsible of the medical staff to send him home alone without treatment and support, but no one had listened to him, or to Merlin for that matter when he had raised a fuss. He’d tried to get Eggsy help, he truly had, but in the end it was futile.

It spoke of Eggsy’s true inner strength that he hadn’t hurt the children as well as himself. Merlin was glad that at least one part of Eggsy had remained true to form, he could never hurt something helpless and trusting.

The video note was something Roxy could use in her mission, so she had to have it and get an edited version of it to the right people. Merlin told her to take a day or two, and not do anything rash. When Merlin actually started examining Eggsy’s body however, he noticed a few discrepancies. A few things were not as they should be, so he decided to run a few other tests off the record as he scanned over the report of some blood work and noticed something. He looked over every blood test Eggsy’s doctor had done in the past year thoroughly with narrowed eyes, and also gathered the entire medical file, records, and tapes on Eggsy from the moment he had first stepped into medical for his preliminary evaluation into Kingsman on day one, to this last time. He scanned over every access record to Eggsy’s file, traced every foot print on who had accessed Eggsy’s missions, hid all of the hard copies in his office and made several backups on different servers including his private one, all of them encrypted. He wouldn’t give them a chance to edit, alter, or delete anything. And then…. well, Merlin went to report to Arthur.

“So, the Omega is dead?” Arthur asked as he looked over the clipboard, while Merlin poured the tea. Merlin fought not to let his hands shake in anger as he served the sugar and added the milk.

“Yes Sir, Eggsy Unwin committed suicide at 3:22 PM today.” Merlin replied as he presented the tray of cups to Arthur, letting the man choose. The man took the one furthest from him, before taking a sip. Merlin picked up the other, and drank.

“And the babies?”

“Alive, though he stated in his note he had nearly taken them down with him because he hated them. He never bonded or imprinted on them, and fed them formula, since he couldn’t produce enough milk for three. They are here, waiting for the DNA tests to finish.”

“DNA tests?”

“Due to the circumstances of the conception, they might not be Harry’s. If not, we will keep them away from him, adopt them out. Shall I gather the other knights sir?”

“What for?”

“Eggsy is a fallen knight. After everything he did for Kingsman, will we not drink to his memory?”

“Mister Unwin was no longer a knight of this table, nor did he fall in the line of duty. I think we’ll skip the ceremony in this case Merlin. We’ll wait for Galahad to return before we make any decisions about the children, but otherwise, I think it best if we just move on from here. That will be all.”

“Very well Arthur.” Merlin drained his cup, gathered the file, and excused himself. When Galahad’s wheels touched down in the hanger fifteen hours later, Merlin was there waiting and looking grim. Harry looked even worse. He had obviously viewed the video. “Welcome back Galahad. I’m sorry it’s not under better circumstances.”

“Can I see him?”

“No, not yet. You have something much more important to do right now. Come on.”

Merlin led him to the medical wing, and there behind a glass wall were three babies, Eggsy’s babies, they were kept separately in two different rooms instead of together. One of them had thick curly black hair, unlike the light brownish blond of the other two, easily the one Eggsy had suspected of not being Harry’s. Merlin went into the room with the single child, picked it up, and came back out. Harry was aware of the two agents within easy reach should this not go well.

“Harry, this is your daughter.”

Harry found himself shaking as Merlin placed the bundle into his arms. Her blanket and clothes smelled of nothing but Kingsman, she’d obviously been well bathed, but nothing in her own scent spoke of his mate. Eggsy truly hadn’t bonded with or imprinted on them, he would never be able to nuzzle her and catch a whiff of his lost mate. Even though he had seen the video, five times, he still couldn’t believe Eggsy, his bright, vibrant, alive Eggsy, was really gone. She smelled of powder and formula and that sweet baby smell you couldn’t really define, but nothing else. She had Eggsy’s greenish blue eyes and a bit of wispy light brown hair, similar to Harry’s own. Harry adored her.

“What’s her name?” Harry asked, nuzzling her cheek and scent marking her, the girl began cooing happily.

Merlin cleared his throat. “Eggsy, he- he named her Rian Rose.”

“Rian Rose Hart, yes, that will do just fine I think. Leave us.”

Harry sat in a rocking chair in the makeshift nursery for five hours just holding and imprinting on his daughter, feeding her, changing her, and letting her lay on his chest and listen to his heart and acclimate to his scent as he rested and halfway dozed, trying to focus on his daughter and not on his mate who was probably lying dead just a room or two away. Medical wasn’t that big after all, they weren’t the largest organization. Merlin was right to keep him away from Eggsy’s body for right now, a bond break without even bonding with his daughter first would be too confusing for her. He looked across the way at the two boys in the other room. Neither one were his, but they were still Eggsy’s, maybe… it wasn’t unheard of for a child to be accepted by an Alpha not their own, it happened with adopted children every day. If their scents were compatible, there was still a chance. It wouldn’t hurt to at least TRY. He put his daughter down in her crib then walked over calmly towards the room where the other two were, shadowed by three guards, one of them armed with a tranq gun, and for a very valid reason.

Harry clung tightly to his control as he waited in the receiving room, reminding himself over and over that it wasn’t the babies’ fault what their sires had done to Eggsy, just like it hadn’t been his either. That whole day had been a messed up clusterfuck and there was nothing right about it.

One of the agents carefully held onto one of the boys, then kept hold of it as Harry sniffed and then recoiled quickly. “No.” He had no direct reaction, but no, he couldn’t handle that sharp foreign scent without even a hint of Eggsy to temper it with. They weren’t compatible and Harry didn’t want him.

The baby was taken away as fast as possible, and then the boy with the curly black hair was brought near, the one Eggsy had instinctively just known, even though dark curly hair still ran through Harry’s line. One whiff and Harry saw red. He could distinctly remember the scent of the bastard, had shot him in the head while he was still inside Eggsy, remembered ripping him out of Eggsy, knot and all, he remembered that bastard Alpha, and this THING had been the result. He’d kill it, he’d tear it apart with his own hands, he’d rend the memory of it to pieces and scatter it to the winds. It was the reason that Eggsy had been hurt, it was the reason Eggsy was gone, it was a THREAT... Harry growled as he lunged forward, but was dragged back and down by strong arms, pulled kicking and snarling out of the nursery and restrained while the boys were bundled up immediately and taken out of the wing for their own safety.

It took Harry two hours to calm down, and once he did he cried. The smell of that one boy, that had definitely been Eggsy’s trigger. Why he hadn’t bonded with any of the children, not even the one he had shared with his mate. If Harry had just BEEN THERE when they were born and rejected the boys outright like he should have, Eggsy wouldn’t have been tormented by his rapists’ scent and memory day in and day out more than he already was, for MONTHS. His instincts had refused to provide milk for a rejected pup, and so he hadn’t provided milk for any of them, it was a miracle Eggsy hadn’t actually killed the child. Harry had no doubt that was the one Eggsy had said he had nearly thrown.

Harry had failed Eggsy so completely, and the worst part was that Eggsy had been right, entirely and completely right. It had been wrong of him to think Eggsy should just _adapt_ to something as life changing as this just because they had been almost in love. He was an Alpha with his Omega, and the rest hadn’t been too important at the time, but now, well, hindsight always was 20/20.

It was of absolutely no comfort to know that Eggsy’s death had been quick and relatively painless, not with how badly the young man had suffered this past year. Harry had unwittingly tortured the boy, and not just with the babies. Part of him had known it, deep down, that Eggsy wasn’t adjusting, couldn’t have ever really ‘adjusted’ to something like a total body, gender, and hormonal change against their will, no one could, and especially not without help and support. But worse still was the awful realization that he had knowingly clipped Eggsy’s wings and put him in a cage, right after painstakingly releasing him from a different cage, teaching him how to fly, and promising that the world would be his. What could possibly be crueler than that?

The biggest blow was yet to come though. Harry made his way down the hall, where Eggsy was laid out on a gurney, cleaned and probably nude under the sheet and blanket that were tucked over him. He looked peacefully asleep, and other agents had obviously come by already, those who had considered themselves to be Eggsy’s friends, leaving flowers and gifts. One had even left a Kingsman lighter, possibly Percival, it was well known to have been Eggsy’s favorite weapon aside from the Rainmaker. Eggsy had been well liked by nearly everyone, it was almost impossible to NOT like Eggsy. Merlin had left a couple of pictures. One of Roxy and Eggsy laughing with their arms around each other’s shoulders while forcing Merlin to smile by tugging up the corners of his mouth. It had been one of Merlin’s favorites, he’d had it on his desk since it had been taken, the other was a large group photo, taken shortly after V-day, and Harry’s own return. It was who the agency had left, each one had signed it as an affirmation of surviving the day. It had Roxy and Eggsy in the bottom center, and Harry behind them with Merlin to his right. Harry’s hand had been on Eggsy’s shoulder. They had all signed, it was the only known photo of Eggsy as an agent, proof that it hadn’t been a dream.

It was obvious now to Harry how pale and wan Eggsy had become, the dark circles under his eyes, his whipcord strong and lean muscle tone was less defined. The six pack Harry had been unable to look away from since Eggsy’s first Kingsman test, had been gone due to baby bulge even before he’d left. After only three months from the birth Harry had been expecting soft roundness and a healthy bit of pudge around Eggsy’s frame after the babies and a distinct lack of intense daily exercise. But the reality was far worse. Eggsy’s skin was too loose, his bones too prominent, he looked haggard and gaunt. He obviously hadn’t been eating well or sleeping enough. Eggsy had been so full of life, strength, and movement, to see him lying this still was just disturbing and wrong. One smell is all it would take, one scenting of his dead mate and the bond would break and Harry would officially be a widower, allowed to grieve and mourn and probably never forgive himself.

It was worse than that. Harry picked up Eggsy’s hand, stiff and cold, and he pressed a tender kiss to the back of his knuckles. “I’m so very sorry Eggsy. You’ll never know how much. I wish that I could beg your forgiveness, but I really don’t think I deserve it. I’m so sorry, for everything.” He breathed in deep from his Omega’s wrist and braced himself for the pain of the bond break. Nothing. Harry’s brow wrinkled and he tried again. Nothing. He tried a third time, this time at Eggsy’s throat, Harry could smell Eggsy clearly, but there was no reaction to his bond, and that’s when he realized what he wasn’t smelling: Omega. There was none of the sweet smell of an Omega, Eggsy nearly had his old scent back entirely. Harry was so stunned he barely even registered the soft footsteps entering the room behind him. Then he heard the distinct sound of the portable electronics scrambler being turned on, which would make sure they couldn’t be overheard.

“I ran some tests when he got here, could tell something wasn’t right. I just got the results back and confirmed all of my suspicions.”

“Merlin-”

“You’re gonna want to sit down for this Harry, it’s not good.”

Harry knew Merlin would never tell him that if he didn’t mean it, and sat in the visitor’s chair, hardly realizing he still had hold of Eggsy’s hand.

“We’ve been compromised. Badly. Someone, or several someones have used Kingsman’s resources as a test lab for their fanatical campaign against Betas, and they specifically used Eggsy as their Guinea pig. The whole thing was a set up. The original dose was never meant to be permanent, it was to change Betas into presenting as Omegas and triggering a heat, it couldn’t rewrite DNA permanently, not with cellular regeneration and the body’s natural brain chemistry. Not without help. It was something that had to be maintained, like if someone had changed genders through hormonal replacement and surgery, only far more intense.

In order for the resulting pregnancy to be brought to term, they had to keep dosing him, or his body would have rejected the fetuses and reverted all on its own. The drugs were laced into the prenatal vitamins and health tonics, as well as the food. They dosed him everyday for months so that his body would remain Omega enough to carry the pups to term. But after the birth, Eggsy stopped eating as much, stopped the vitamins, so they couldn’t get the drugs into him as easily, and it would have looked suspicious had the ones responsible tried forcing him to take them. They still dosed him a few times, just not as often, and his body began fighting back naturally.  
  
Eggsy couldn’t bond with the pups, because Betas don’t put out the pheromones for primary parental scent bonding like Omegas and Alphas do. It was the same reason he couldn’t produce milk, it wasn’t just because he had rejected the pups, though he had, his body was rejecting the forced gender and was reverting back to its original state as well. I used an ultrasound, and his womb and other Omega genitalia were already gone and his mammary glands were all but nonexistent, as well as the bonding gland. In fact the only thing that still read as Omega in my scans at all were his olfactory senses. Which isn’t surprising since it is the strongest sense an Omega has, so it makes sense that it would be the last one to fade.”

“So, he- he died as himself in the end, right?”

Merlin nodded, seeming to understand the comfort Harry needed. “Yeah Harry, Eggsy was himself again. Another month or so and he wouldn’t have had a trace of it left, you would have had a Beta mate when you came back.”

“So the bond-”

“Harry, you know you can’t bond break from a Beta. I’m sorry.”

Harry nodded. It seemed a fitting punishment for what he had done. To never be able to properly mourn or grieve his Omega mate, because he hadn’t ever really existed. To never be able to move on, since his senses and his scent would declare him a bonded Alpha, and therefore other Omegas would never again appeal to him. To forever wait for and seek out the mate that he’d never see or smell again, but would forever miss because he knew the truth that he was gone. To still go through the cycles of rut without relief, no Omega to soothe and sate him with their heat and matched passion. What a perfect torture and penance it was.

Harry had always been extremely drawn to Eggsy, but some stubborn, stupid part of him in the back of his mind and heart had held him back because Eggsy had been a Beta, and Harry was an Alpha. They couldn’t bond traditionally, and the tiniest piece of him inside had still insisted that since he was an Alpha, he didn’t have to ‘settle’ for a Beta, even though in forty years of a life entirely run on secrecy, half truths, and seducing strangers, he knew there would never be an Omega for him. There had never been anyone in the history of his entire life that had suited him better than Eggsy did, and he had known that, but he had still never fully accepted it or made a move.

A tiny, possessive, and perverse part of him, had secretly rejoiced when Eggsy became an Omega, because it was almost proof, that now Eggsy was fully ‘worthy’ of him. That they were universally ‘destined’ to be together. He’d been such a fool. Eggsy had been right on every point he had brought up in that video, and the truth stung harshly. Harry had been in love with an idea, not a person.

They had never truly been in love. He had never fully welcomed the Beta into his life and heart, and rejoiced in all of the things Eggsy could have given him beyond a stupid gender marker, or the status symbol of having an Omega in his bed, and now, he never could. Harry had never claimed the Beta, only the illusion of the Omega, which had faded away like the mist that it had always been.

Eggsy would have been enough, he realized much too late. Eggsy exactly as he had always been, was what Harry had truly loved. He had loved a Beta, but had never been bound to the Beta because he was a fool, and now the Beta was all that was left and Harry was all alone, with nothing that had been real or true about his bond to hold onto. They’d had no true foundation. His daughter was now the only evidence it hadn’t all been a dream.

Merlin handed Harry a pen and a sheaf of papers, and turned off the anti listening device.  “Releasing his body for burial. His will was still in effect.” Harry signed it, noticing only when pen touched paper, that it was a Kingsman pen, and it was primed. Harry stared at Merlin wide eyed. A lifetime of nonverbal communication could pass between the two of them with a single look, and Harry knew, Merlin had meticulously found every last one of the ones who had been in on doing this to Eggsy, and he’d already dosed them. Harry looked his friend straight in the eye as he finished signing, then flicked down the primer and activated the toxin.

Twelve of them had been in on it, including the new Arthur, two doctors, a nurse, two senior field agents, three security force personnel, a driver, a technician, and a personal assistant. The week that followed was exceedingly busy for everyone, and Harry couldn’t even try and go home. The traitors were burned together in a mass grave at the very back of the property, and turned into compost for the gardens, and all history of them was erased from Kingsman’s servers. Eggsy was legally restored to both Beta and active Agent status, he’d not lay Eggsy to rest as anything except what he was and had always been, a Beta, and the best agent Kingsman had ever had. He was buried in full agent kit, complete with a full set of weapons, accolades, and awards, and a record that stated that Gawain had fallen in the line of duty, a victim of treason. The whole table drank to his honor and life, and his code name was retired, as an act of contrition for how badly they had failed him.

Eggsy was laid to rest in the beautiful stone mausoleum on the Kingsman estate where all of their fallen agents eventually ended up. He was interred right next to his father with all of the pomp and circumstance Harry could manage; a pitch black casket with shining golden trim, calla lilies, and the biggest and brightest yellow roses Harry could find. Black, gold, and white, Eggsy’s favorite color scheme. The Kingsman emblem was inlayed on the top of the lid and engraved on the nameplate. Harry wouldn’t allow anyone to forget.

Michelle had been granted special permission to come, and when she punched Harry in the face through her tears, he didn’t begrudge it to her for a moment. He had done nothing but destroy her life by taking away those most precious to her. Though Harry still made sure that Eggsy’s family received a full agent’s pension for him, as well as back payment for Lee, and offer Michelle another favor. This time she accepted. Travel expenses, papers, and lodgings into the SU for her and Daisy. Harry swore to have it to her by the end of the week. After the funeral he braced himself for the half life he would undoubtedly lead now, with his mate dead and the bond unbroken. Eggsy truly was it for him until the day he died.

When Harry was finally able to face going home, just him and Rian, he wandered around the quiet house. With the front gate closed, and the high wall around the garden… it was so very still and quiet. Harry had once liked the quiet privacy, and the high level of security, but now, all he could think was how isolated and abandoned had it felt to Eggsy? How much like a prison cut off from the rest of the world? There were even bars on the doors and window, for his Omega’s ‘protection’, and in the end all they had done was to make sure that help couldn’t reach him in time. He wonders if Eggsy had known that fact, had counted on it.

The house had been scent scrubbed and professionally cleaned. It had been necessary for Harry to even be able to go back into his home, not just to remove the evidence of Eggsy’s suicide, but to rid the place of the scents of the two rejected children, so that Harry wouldn’t react. Unfortunately it had also taken nearly every trace of Eggsy’s scent along with it, as if he had never existed there in Harry’s life and home. Even though he had the bond and baby to prove it hadn’t all been a dream, in a way, the real Eggsy had never lived there, and it was a painful thought. Harry couldn’t even stand the thought of opening or even _looking_ in the office, and kept the door closed firmly at all times.

Aside from Eggsy’s old things that were locked away in a trunk in their closet, which hadn’t been touched, nearly every other trace of Eggsy was gone aside from a few personal knick knacks. When Harry took Eggsy’s black and gold jacket out of the trunk and caught a whiff of his missing mate’s  Beta scent, he finally collapsed to the floor and cried.

Harry could no longer go out in the field with such a young daughter to raise on his own, so he took up the mantle of Arthur instead, and now motivated far beyond what he probably would have been involved in, together with Merlin and Roxy, they blew the lid off of the entire scandal. It was all over international papers and media for months, and keeping a super secret spy organization secret with so much attention from the press, was more than difficult, but as he had already found out, it was a million times easier saving the world, than being a single parent to an infant daughter.

Rian had abandonment issues after her bearer hadn’t imprinted on her, and wouldn’t settle for anyone else except those she had bonded with to hold or touch her, which was a grand total of one. She only slept when Harry was holding her, so Harry was stuck pulling double duty to make her feel safe. He couldn’t leave her with a sitter or a nanny, so he was on constant twenty four hour duty and he was exhausted and frustrated beyond all measure. He had no idea how Eggsy had managed to take care of three.

Parenting was a thousand times harder than Harry had ever been led to believe it was, especially when you were on your own and had no one that could help you with it. His respect for Omegas that were raising children rose a hundred fold. Rian didn’t have a consistent schedule since when she had been with Eggsy, they hadn’t really left the house much, and Eggsy hadn’t really cared to do more than just the bare minimum to keep the babies clean, fed, alive, and away from him as much as possible. Eggsy hadn’t cared about getting them onto a routine, when he had barely cared about feeding and bathing himself. As such, Rian was now up all hours of the day and especially the night. She’d wake up three or four times needing fed and changed and took ages to put back to sleep, some nights she wouldn’t sleep at all, which meant Harry didn’t either. After a couple of weeks he couldn’t even remember what a full night of sleep even was anymore. Within the first week he messed up big time and didn’t feed her right, and not only learned the value of proper burping, but she somehow developed both colic and thrush within days of each other, which were a double nightmare to deal with on top of the diaper rash she developed when he’d grabbed the first pack of diapers he could find at the discount store, and apparently this was the wrong decision as she had a severe reaction to something. He had never felt so useless and helpless before.

There was also trying to keep Rian happy and engaged while he was working. Babies don’t care if you have a crisis in both London and Peru, when they want held and to be given a toy, but not just ANY toy, a specific toy, and they can’t tell you which one, and you are left trying each one of them in the hopes of discovering the magical off button for the shrill, ear piercing shriek that you are certain can be weaponized, London and Peru must wait.

He learned a lot of very hard lessons in Rian’s first year of life, such as that continually being quiet around a sleeping baby was literally the worst thing you could ever do unless you enjoyed having a child that would wake up at the slightest sound after you had spent two hours getting them to sleep. He also learned that he could not just wash her clothes with his own, after she broke out in a full body rash from the detergent. Harry then found out from the pediatrician that she had extremely sensitive skin, and if he got a product wrong, it could be days or even a week of misery for her, and Harry felt just awful about it, since anything new was trial and error.

Not to mention when she started teething. Harry learned that infant hands and gums were strong and more than wet enough to destroy high tech spy glasses that cost a quarter of a million quid to make. Merlin took this as a personal challenge to make things both functional and baby proof, and she was his favorite test agent.

Then one day she got sick. What Harry had thought was a simple cold that he all but let pass by with minimal monitoring for about four days, determined not to be a worry wart parent who took their child to the doctor for every little thing, seemed to suddenly become a major issue, and when it turned into a fever and her having a hard time breathing and turning _blue_ , he panicked. Getting her to the hospital after she’d been barely sleeping for the past four days, all while trying to take off work in the middle of a sensitive negotiation, with no one to cover for him, was more than a trial. Thank goodness he did, she had a severe case of RSV and had to be admitted to hospital for two weeks. Harry was a wreck and he felt like a total failure.

Shortly after Rian was released from the hospital, Roxy was able to come back to Kingsman for good without reprisal. It was the first time Roxy had gotten to meet Rian, and somehow, like Eggsy, Rian had instinctively known that she could trust Roxy. The two bonded quickly. If anything, she bonded stronger and faster to Roxy than she had to Harry. And while Harry was grateful for the break, it was still rather disappointing that Rian seemed to like Roxy better than him. Over the next several months Roxy got half of Kingsman to bond with the little girl, starting with Merlin and Percival, and then working her way through the ranks. Harry hadn’t even gotten her to try scenting with another Alpha, Beta, Omega, or even being held by anyone else. He knew he shouldn’t take any of it personally, but with how worn thin he was physically and emotionally, it just felt like defeat and made him feel as though he couldn’t do any of this parenting stuff right at all.

The social and sexist prejudices had been the worst though. Everywhere he went, people stared in shock, affront, or outright laughed. There were sniggered whispers about how he was ruled by his bitch, or that he was one of those progressives who thought Omegas should rule the world. They called him Neuter, and Knotless, Lone Wolf, or one of those ‘confused’ people who thought they had been born the wrong gender. Some had even accused him of stealing Rian, and were wondering if they should call the police. The really bold Omegas tended to give him unsolicited advice when he was struggling with the pram, or trying to get the car seat buckled properly into a cab. One Omega had even come straight over while he was trying to change her on a park bench because all of the diaper changing stations were in the women’s or Omega’s restrooms only. “Awww poor luv, where’s your mum? They really shouldn’t be leaving all of this up to an Alpha.” And she’d even tried to change her FOR him until he’d growled warningly at her!

In the coffeeshop he heard a whispered ‘What does an Alpha know about nurturing? All they know how to do is fuck and knot.’ Other places he heard someone say ‘leaving a baby with an Alpha, doesn’t that constitute child abuse?’ and the cops had even suspected a few times that he was an Omega without a veil until they’d gotten close enough to scent him. All because he was a bonded Alpha pushing a pram, or changing a diaper, or feeding the baby, with no Omega in sight. No wonder Widowed Alphas with children left behind tended to remarry as soon as possible, it was a nightmare.

He’d even considered putting on an O-veil in public just to make it stop while he was out with Rian, but then he’d be accused of being a pervert Alpha trying to sneak into the Omega’s bathroom or changing rooms at the Omega gym. In a fit of pure morbid curiosity, he’d put on the O-veil and coverings once for an entire day around the house. They were hot and smothering and claustrophobic, they also impeded movement and reduced vision. They were truly terrible, and honestly pointless, just one more way to control a person who didn’t need controlling. If it had been an Omega’s choice whether to wear them or not instead of the government’s, he wondered just how many would have cast them off and chosen to live without them.

One good thing came out of the experience though. Harry might be a spy, but he was also a tailor, everyone in Kingsman knew the fashion industry inside and out, otherwise it would make for a very poor cover. As such, fashion was a huge part of his life, and the O-veil as it was now, was an affront to fashion everywhere. He did some research, found a few legal loopholes that he could exploit, hired a bunch of highly qualified and educated Omegas who had found out after working so hard and graduating towards dreams in business, finance, fashion, and a variety of other fields, that they had late onset presentation, were now Omegas, and wouldn’t be getting to do anything with their their fields of study or hard won degrees.

Most of them were still single, one was miraculously divorced, something nearly unheard of. Alexia had been gunning hard to be a damn good barrister, had been top of her class, she had sued the man who’d bit her when she’d unexpectedly presented but hadn’t even gone into heat yet, and charged him with stalking, forceful bonding and rape, and enforcement of position, an old trick low born Alphas would use by forcing rich Omegas to bond, so they could be better off in society. She had utterly buried him and his reputation in court. The fact she had won was very impressive, and Harry needed that on his side.

With them Harry started a tiny little side company which only employed Omegas, so they could legally work without their coverings, as it would be registered as an Omega space, and whose sole purpose was to create beautiful, functional, and above all _comfortable_ O-veils for Omegas. Things with color, style, multiple pockets, and that were affordable on every level, from the everyman to the wealthy. They started at twenty quid and went up to about a thousand for something truly gorgeous and bespoke for high end events, and the company took off nearly overnight due to popularity. He’d been right that there had been a huge and untapped need, he was shocked that no one had thought of it before and cornered the market, but then again, how often did Alphas think or care about the real needs of an Omega? So he and Kingsman utterly dominated the market instead.

Everything on the outside was beautifully legal, and painted to be so generous to allow those silly little Omegas a way to make themselves pretty within the bounds of the law. All while letting sometimes extremely needy Omegas earn a real living, when it was nearly impossible for them to find work otherwise. But O-veils, that wasn’t _work_ , that was a legal requirement, and as such, if they were single or widowed or otherwise without family, they only needed an overseeing Alpha who actually owned the business and was willing to sign their paychecks and agree to keep an eye on them regularly. If they were married, they only needed their Alpha’s permission to bring in extra income. They sold online, they sold door to door, there were even plans for brick and mortar buildings.

He used the company to form several small businesses run by omegas in his stead, but left them to run themselves for the most part, only stepping in if they were struggling. He was just the bank account, and had several holdings, since there was nothing stopping a rich, white, Alpha male from owning as many businesses as he could manage. But he made sure before he did so that he had met with all of the Omegas who would be running these businesses for him, and made the purpose and long term goals and plans for his company absolutely and abundantly clear. Harry had let them know in no uncertain terms that they were to help and hire any Omega who came seeking work. They were to find a place for them, somewhere, anywhere, doing whatever job they were capable of doing, even if they had to invent a job for them. No one was to be turned away. They had one goal; hire, train, grow and expand, and almost always under a new and different name in another tiny location so they didn’t seem too successful or too large of a gathering, but they were all in a way connected, a huge eventually global network of Omega help and support to anyone who needed it, and _whatever_ they needed it for. He expected them to use every tool available to them. And if they ever needed anything, all they ever had to do was ask him.

They understood and even smiled at him. He thought perhaps they pitied him a bit, apparently the most widely accepted rumour about him was that his Omega had fled and left their child behind, which was why Harry was bonded without a mate and had a little one to raise, and perhaps why he was taking such an interest in Omega rights. He honestly wishes that is what had happened, because at least then, Eggsy would still be ALIVE. He would give anything for that.

Other agents of Kingsman got on board in other ways. Bors started a company that bought up unpaid storage units, lost items and luggage from the airports, confiscated items from the police, and other public auctions, and then resold it. Harry’s businesses would occasionally receive anonymous donations of clothes that could be used to make more O-veils, or clothe people in need, while another warehouse of his would receive home furnishings and technologies the Omegas might desperately need. His main corporation facility had a day care, a gym, and even a health center for his workers.

Percival bought up used but functional school and medical equipment and made several donations to anonymous charities with medical programs to help teach the underprivileged.  All of which were facades so Harry could set up multiple underground hospitals for Omegas and train armies of nurses.

Harry knew how appearance could be everything for an underground movement, which was apparently what he was starting.All he knew was that there was something wrong with a system that so many were trying to flee from, and though Eggsy was beyond help, maybe he could save others in Eggsy’s situation who were feeling trapped with no way out. Harry was determined to give them a way out that did not end with another life lost.

The trick here was to stay small and cute and nearly invisible. The first brick and mortar o-veil shop His company opened was the tiniest store on the block, surrounded by larger buildings, and the ones behind them were all empty. But in reality, Kingsman had bought the whole block ages ago and sanctioned its conversion into a full Omega neighborhood, complete with regulation height walls and an utter lack of  CCTV cameras on anything except the entrance, since filming an unveiled Omega constituted as pornography. The most innocent and innocuous businesses went into the store fronts around them, a quilting and yarn shop, a little tea shop and bakery, a gardening shop, the O-veil shop, a little used bookstore that kept eccentric hours, a coin laundromat and dry cleaner’s, two rows of flats that were for unbonded or widowed Omegas only, toy store, baby shop, sweets shop, a play date spot for young children and their Omegas to meet up, a large courtyard with fountain, and a mom and pop’s organic produce store. Sweet, cute, homey, and catering solely towards Omegas. Harry’s sub businesses and other Kingsman agents owned every single one.

It was a street a big macho Alpha wouldn’t be caught dead on, or would at least stick out like a sore thumb if they tried to come by, and there were not many who would try and venture past the well armed gates since Harry had also hired a Beta security firm to protect the entire block 24/7 from Alphas. Omegas were precious treasures which needed to be protected after all. The buildings behind the shops stayed empty, but in good repair, their windows shuttered and dark, and faded signs posted in the windows with things like ‘Coming Soon’ ‘Please Pardon Our Dust’ ‘Under New Management’ or ‘Hiring Soon’ with a number to call. They were constantly being renovated, workers coming and going at all hours of the day and night, the sounds of construction lingering until the very limits of the noise ordinances, until it had blended into the background noise of the city as all things eventually do, invisible and unworthy of notice.

The large empty buildings were a facade though. Internally they were all connected into a single huge facility, and had a very hidden secret entranceway from the O-veil shop and from the bookstore on either end of the street. It was a refuge for the abused and became a major stop for people fleeing to the SU, a place they could rest, heal, eat, take care of their children, get supplies, and then be smuggled out in grocery, laundry, or shipping trucks down to the docks, where boats or modified shipping crates were waiting to help get them to the SU.

For the people who were staying there permanently, it provided a fully staffed daycare, school for all ages, a gym, bathing facilities, professional kitchen, greenhouse, living spaces for Omegas fleeing from abuse, a well stocked infirmary with qualified and compassionate nurses who actually listened, therapists, and a couple of Omega doctors that he’d reached out to from the SU who were willing to come there in secret to help. The doctors would provide full medical care, including abortions and hysterectomies to any Omega who wanted one, without any need for an Alpha’s permission.

And with the tiny storefronts, which never had more than ten people working in the entire thing at once, if the police did come in looking for the high number of Omegas that began going missing around the city for some reason, they were all legally working under an overseeing Alpha who actually owned the store and checked in on them regularly (in this case quarterly) and could be quickly and easily reached at any time.

Different variations of the Omega friendly neighborhood popped up all over different parts of London, and then to other cities and townships in the UK, even if it was just three or four stores it was a small shopping haven just for them. The O-veil shops always had different names and themes, one catering to an older more sophisticated Omega, this one to teenagers, that one to brides, this one to the eccentrics and rebels, another to children who had presented early, so on and so forth. Until Harry had dozens of tiny, quiet little stores, out of the way and nearly invisible next to banks and subway stations and coffee shops. Each of them raking in tons of revenue, but never appearing too successful, since nearly all profit went straight back into the business, buying new equipment, training and hiring more staff, more product, raises. He knew a thousand and one ways to hide a lot of money in plain sight, he netted half of their gross profits, some Alphas kept up to eighty-five percent of a business they had hired Omegas in, but in his case every penny of that revenue went entirely to smuggling operations to get the ones in trouble out, completely unaffiliated with their businesses in any way, so it couldn’t ever be traced back to them.

They were infiltrated three times, one of the government organizations obviously suspected them of something and first tried posing a Beta undercover as an Omega but the Omegas were not fooled and kicked him straight out. After that the investigators used actual Omegas, one of which they won over completely and she eventually brought many of her family members to be smuggled away, and stayed on as a double agent, making sure the police’s hackles were never raised, and fed them false information to keep everyone safe. The other one was a diehard nationalist, wife of a high ranking police officer, both of whom approved of the current state of the world.

Harry had spotted her with a Kingsman level background check, and informed everyone of importance about her so they wouldn’t get caught. They accepted her as an Omega, but they never gave her power or accepted her into the main group, and certainly never trusted her with any of their secrets. In fact she was shuffled off into a warehouse facility and was only placed in charge of receiving bulk fabric orders.

A year later she was caught handing over that facilities financial records to her husband, and Harry sued them and the department for internal theft, illegal seizure and distribution of property, and corporate espionage, since a copy of those same records found its way online, and into the hands of one of Harry’s biggest ‘competitors’ which was really just Merlin’s own branch of the same type of work. Harry ended up winning a very substantial sum of money, all of which went straight back into helping more Omegas.

Most Nationalist geared Omegas never even tried finding outside work, entirely dependant on their Alphas to provide for them, but he did start a single branch of shops apart from the others for any nationalist geared Omegas to work from, and encouraged it to grow as well, though it was in no way connected to any of the more illegal dealings his other shops actively participated in, even it had several above board doctors that would listen and assist, and at least one single spy in each one that could help anyone who was truly desperate regardless of their political views, but still get them somewhere safe. Abuse and desperation were not restricted along political lines after all.

It was almost always sympathetic Omegas or ones in trouble that needed to get away who found their way into Harry’s multitude of shops. The infertile, the abused, the independent, the angry, the widowed, or the elderly. He helped everyone however he could, all of Kinsman helped however they could, in fact after awhile many Omegas were smuggled not into the SU, but into Kingsman instead, where they were educated, trained, and either sent to the front lines of Harry’s or another agents’ now international range of shops, or staying in Kingsman properly to help wherever needed. Merlin even had a group of genius techs he called his O-team, saying they were the final word on things if he wasn’t around.

Kingsman was a much different creature with Harry at the helm. Under his leadership their members began using their wealth and political clout to begin effecting real changes in policies that would favor Omegas. And once he had started, it was nearly impossible to stop. When a movement starts gaining traction, that’s what it starts doing, it _moves_. All on it’s own their work began snowballing, until Harry’s original concept was a far bigger thing than he could even imagine, and instead of trying to restrict it or wrangle it in any way, he handed it over to the extremely capable hands of the ones who had helped him build it, and let them decide how it was going to branch out from there. When they decided on omega spies, and soldiers that would openly oppose the current government until change was theirs, well, Kingsman was in full support and had over eighty years of spying and secrecy under its belt, what they built to keep hidden, stayed hidden, those they trained well stayed alive, and when the first few became active field agents, something Harry is sure Eggsy would have been proud of, he was proud too they were never captured. It was amazing what people could achieve when no one was holding them back. Omegas made some of the most fearless and badass agents he had ever seen. He made one request, and one request only, that one of the code names be Unwin, so that in some way his mate could be involved in their efforts, which he would have undoubtedly loved to be. They happily agreed.

Through it all Rian kept growing, and Roxy was now officially named her godmother. As she became a toddler and then started primary school, Harry was sharply reminded of Eggsy near daily, for she had both his eyes, and that same jaunty little smile that Eggsy’d had. She was beautiful, and so very clever. He had given her a stuffed chick in an egg back during her third birthday, and she still took it everywhere with her after having learned that her bearer’s name had been Eggsy.

Harry was still not remotely good at parenthood, and made mistakes often no matter how hard he tried. But he would not fail this last tiny piece of Eggsy as well, he swore it. He would do his best to keep her happy and raise her well, hoping he could continue to keep the more cruel and vicious parts of himself well buried, and tried to make sure he wouldn’t come to resent her for all he had lost or foolishly given away. He wasn’t exactly known for his tendencies of letting things go or moving on after all. Honestly, he thought he made a terrible parent, especially alone. But with most of Kingsman absolutely enamored of her, even if he wasn’t perfect, he was there, and she was loved, and would probably survive his horrible attempts at parenting. Harry wouldn’t abandon Rian the way he had abandoned Eggsy or the ones who were not his. She was his, and he couldn’t bear to lose anything else.

He was still trying to work out what he would one day tell to his precious little Rian Rose about her bearer when she would undoubtedly ask, especially since the Omega who had birthed her had literally vanished as if he had never existed. Not to mention what Harry could possibly do to keep her from hating him for his part in it. He wasn’t even able to give her a single scent of what her Omega had smelled like in comfort, as all Omega birthed children needed of their parents at some point or another. He had preserved the jacket with Eggsy’s Beta scent, which honestly was about all he could do.

The Omega that Eggsy had been forced to become had hated the children, all of them, including Rian. Had admitted to nearly throwing an infant against a wall and not caring, had called them parasites. The real Eggsy he had known and loved, the bright eyed Beta, had adored children, had doted on Daisy as only a good big brother could, had played with random children in the park, and they had always instinctively come up and trusted him. Eggsy couldn’t even run over a fox, or shoot a dog, let alone ever hurt a child.

Harry likes to believe that if he hadn’t been such an idiot and a coward, and had done right by Eggsy the first time, and BEEN there so he could have rejected the boys, and they only had Rian with them, than Omega or Beta, Eggsy would have loved Rian fiercely, at least he hopes so. He’ll never truly get to know now, unless there really is an afterlife of some kind. Harry likes to believe there is, that at some point, he’ll be able to see Eggsy again and give him his profound apologies, but until then, he has to make sure Eggsy’s legacy grows up to be just as stubborn and free and high flying as her Beta father was, and Harry will insure with his dying breath that no one EVER clips her wings.

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I would ask that if I did make you cry, please let me know with a simple (TT_TT) in a comment. You don't have to actually say anything else if you don't have the words, and you can stay anon too. I just have a bet going with my beta on how many people will cry, she is insisting all of them, I am betting not, so let me know who is right!


End file.
